Attilio Sacripanti
È noto a livello internazionale per i suoi studi sul judo, relativi alla biomeccanica di questo sport, di cui può essere considerato il fondatore. Tra le risultanze più importanti in questo ambito sono la sua caratterizzazione del moto degli atleti in competizione reale e la sua equazione di scambio termico che permette di risalire al consumo energetico in competizione reale. Da ricordare la sua classificazione biomeccanica delle tecniche di proiezione, che ha permesso di raggruppare più di 150 tecniche sotto solo due principi fisici (applicazione di una coppia di forze, applicazione di una leva) nota a livello internazionale. In ultimo, estensore della prima classificazione operativa della Match Analysis. Ideatore della teoria di base e coordinatore del progetto SITI: progetto di sicurezza nazionale per metropolitane, autostrade e treni. Curriculum Professionale Dal 1977, anno in cui vinse il concorso nazionale per un posto unico al CNEN, prevedente due anni di esperienza preliminare, si è occupato di studi ambientali finalizzati all'individuazione di bioindicatori in campo per la radioprotezione dell'ambiente naturale, antropizzato e della popolazione: in ambiente terrestre ed acquatico su scala globale. Successivamente responsabile ENEA della ricerca Enea sullo studio innovativo delle scarpe sportive. Si è occupato come responsabile del contratto Enea BRITE AWCS Advanced Welding for Closed Structure tra Industrie e Centri di Ricerca di: Italia, Francia, Finlandia, Germania, Spagna. È stato poi il coordinatore Responsabile del Progetto Strategico ENEA FIT (Fire In Tunnel) e Coordinatore Scientifico Responsabile Presso il MIUR del Cluster di Progetti Industriali e di Ricerca- SITI (Sicurezza In Tunnel Intelligenti) che comprende 35 progetti di ricerca con la partecipazione di ENEA, varie università, AnsaldoBreda, Ansaldo Sistemi, D’Appolonia, Rete Ferroviaria Italiana, UnionTrasporti. Finanziato con 14,4 milioni di €. Dal 2000 è professore a contratto delle cattedre di biomeccanica degli sport olimpici e paralimpici presso l'università di Tor Vergata di Roma, facoltà di medicina. Inoltre è responsabile ENEA della ricerca ENEA-CONI-FILPJ sulla Valutazione del costo energetico degli sport di combattimento in remote sensing e dal 2007 appartenente alla direzione del Dipartimento Tecnologie avanzate per la Fisica e nuovi Materiali FIM, autore ed estensore del testo Robotica 2007, pubblicato come estratto dall’ENEA con coautori Moriconi e La Rosa. Contributi scientifici La formula di Sacripanti per il calcolo del consumo energetico totale relativo al lavoro effettuato, ricavabile dai dati quantitativi sull'emissione termica, è la seguente: \begin{array}{l} {T}_{a}^{4}} {t}_{0}}}\right)\mathrm {0}{\mathrm{.}}{6}{n}\frac{kS{Re}^{0\mathrm{.}8}{\Pr}^{0\mathrm{.}\mathrm{33}}}{l}\frac {T}_{a}} {t}_{0}}\mathrm \left\ \frac{4S}{lh}\frac {T}_{b}} {T}_{a}}}}\right\}}\\ {\left\ _{h}\frac{4{S}^{2}k{Re}^{0\mathrm{.}8}{\Pr}^{0\mathrm{.}\mathrm{33}}} \frac {T}_{s}\mathrm {T}_{a}{\mathrm{)}}^{1\mathrm{.}2}} {t}\mathrm {t}_{0}{\mathrm{)}}}}\right]\mathrm \left[ {\mathrm{16}}{\mathrm{(}}{1}\mathrm {\mathrm{\varepsilon}}_{h}{\mathrm{)}}\frac \mathrm \frac }\right)\frac {T}_{vs}\mathrm {T}_{va}{\mathrm{)}}^{1\mathrm{.}2}} {t}\mathrm {t}_{0}{\mathrm{)}}}}\right]}\right\}}\\ {\left\ {\mathrm{(}}{0}{\mathrm{.}}{2}{\mathrm{\varepsilon}}^{2}\mathrm {0}{\mathrm{.}}{5}\mathrm{\varepsilon}\mathrm {0}{\mathrm{.}}{7}{\mathrm{)}}\frac{\mathit{\lambda}{P}\mathrm \mathrm{\Sigma}}{\mathit{\lambda}{P}}}\mathrm {1}}\right\}\mathrm \frac {dt}} \end{array} in cui: * S=Superficie corporea dell'atleta * h=Altezza dell'atleta * Ts=Temperatura superficiale della pelle * Sc=Numero di Sherwood * Ta=Temperatura media ambientale * D=Diffusività molecolare in aria * \begin{array}{l}\mathit{\sigma} \end{array} =Costante di Stefan-Bolzman * D=Diffusività molecolare in aria * \begin{array}{l}\mathit{\lambda} \end{array} =Calore latente di evaporazione * D=Diffusività molecolare in aria * \begin{array}{l}\mathit{\epsilon} \end{array} =Emissività della pelle * es=Pressione parziale di vapor d'acqua della pelle * k=Conduttività termica del fluido * ea=Pressione parziale di vapor d'acqua dell'ambiente * Sp=Superficie effettiva del polmone * Ms, a=Massa del vapore * Re=Numero di Reynolds * R=Costante dei gas * Pr=Numero di Prandtl * Tva, vs=Temperatura virtuale della pelle e dell'ambiente * l=dimensione toracica dell'atleta * P=Peso dell'atleta (Questa formula è il risultato di un quadriennio di ricerca congiunta CONI-ENEA-FILJKAM per ottenere "per la prima volta" dati quantitativi sul consumo energetico degli sport di combattimento in competizione reale.) cit. Attilio Sacripanti, Biomeccanica degli Sport''“Un viaggio nella fisica degli Sport” 2004 Edizioni il vascello Roma'' Brevetti * Inventore unico di 5 brevetti ENEA e co-inventore di un altro brevetto con il medesimo ente. * Inventore unico di 2 copyright ENEA. Rapporti tecnico-scientifici pubblicati 58 rapporti tecnico-scientifici con enti di ricerca nazionali. Articoli scientifici e scientifico-divulgativi pubblicati. Biomeccanica 25 pubblicazioni sulla biomeccanica del judo, tra cui: * La sintesi ed il metodo del Dr. Kano * Man -Environment heat exchange - a method for the biomechanical assessment of the energy cost in real competition. * Contest Dynamics: General biomechanical theory of contest sports. * Biomeccanica degli sport di Squadra Movement and Man at the end of the Random Walks (ENEA, University of Rome Tor Vergata). * Match Analysis fondamenti scientifici e metodologici. * Grimpampi, Pasculli, Sacripanti, Computational Biomechanics, Stochastic Motion and Team Sports (ENEA, University of Rome Tor Vergata, D’Annunzio University Pescara). * Sacripanti, Pasculli, Judo Match analysis an undervalued Coaching Tool (ENEA, University of Rome Tor Vergata, D’Annunzio University Pescara) Bibliografia * Biomeccanica del Judo, 2 Edizioni Ed Mediterranee, ISBN 8827203486, ISBN 9788827203484, Roma 1988 * Fondamenti di Biomeccanica “Introduzione alla meccanica del corpo umano per l’analisi scientifica degli sport di combattimento e della pesistica moderna”, Edizioni FILPJK - CONI, Roma, 1995 * Biomeccanica degli Sport "Un viaggio nella fisica degli Sport", Edizioni Il vascello, ISBN 88-89448-00-8, Roma, 2004 * La Robotica nel Mondo, il Mondo della Robotica, E-Book published on SCRIBD.com, Roma, 2008 *Nicola Pacilio, Attilo Sacripanti, Tunnel Intelligenti, Ed ENEA, ISBN 88-8286-004-3, Roma, 2001 (Con prefazione del prof.Carlo Rubbia) Collegamenti esterni e fonti * Progetto SITI (Sicurezza In Tunnel Intelligenti) * sito dell'università di torvergata, con Curriculum Professionale * European Judo Union, Committees judo Knowledge * Corsi di Attilio Sacripanti a Tor Vergata * Profilo Scribd di Attilio Sacripanti * Articoli depositati presso la Cornell University Library * Pubblicazioni Filjkam Judo * Classificazione Biomeccanica delle tecniche di Proiezione * Evoluzione nelle ricerche Biomeccaniche sul Judo Brevetti in ordine cronologico * brevetti ENEA dal 1982 al 1985 * brevetti ENEA dal 1998 al 2002 Fonte principale Categoria:Istruttori di Judo Categoria:Biomeccanica